


five times yami yugi almost kissed yugi, one time he did

by duelistkingdom



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and he's not certain he should, but if u know me the canon ending doesn't exist, but like if u squint u can read it like, five times one time, like... tooth rooting fluff, not entirely canon compliant but VAGUELY, they do, vaguely canon compliant, vaguely implied reference to canon ending, yami yugi has anxiety, yami yugi really wants to kiss his aibou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom
Summary: challenge format of five times, one time. a nice exploration of yami yugi's feelings and why he didn't kiss yugi five separate times and one time he totally got to smooch his aibou.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	five times yami yugi almost kissed yugi, one time he did

The first time Yami wanted to kiss Yugi was an overwhelming urge that Yami thought he might drown in it. It was a strange urge to kiss Yugi and even stranger to realize it was the first urge he had that could truly qualify as his own. He could only consider himself lucky that he was not in a position to try, especially since it became clear that Yugi had no idea who he was. The feeling was strange and clearly, it was just an impulse. Something he could write off. After all, they had just won against Pegasus and it was very clear that he was probably just feeling the overwhelming joy from that. He could write off that desire. It was simply a reflex, one that he must stomp out at all costs. He could not allow his vague whims to dictate their relationship.

The second time he nearly kissed Yugi was when Yugi offered him his memories in lieu of his own. It was such a moving gesture that Yami nearly lost all composure. The impulse was stronger than ever, merely staring into Yugi’s oh so trusting eyes and his hands over Yugi’s. It would be so easy for him to give in to the impulse. He could just lean in and their lips would touch. He almost allowed himself to lose himself to the fantasy. How easy it would be simply surrender into it, how sweet it would be if he could just allow himself to give in. Instead, he hastily excused himself. He did not see Yugi’s disappointed expression when he left.

The third time was immediately after winning against Yami Malik. Seeing his partner whole again just reminded him how important Yugi was to him. How much of himself was wrapped up in Yugi. As far as he was concerned, his memories were of no concern if it meant not being with the most important in his life. Nothing overwhelmed more than the idea of what came next. He held back from kissing Yugi because it was important to remember that he would eventually leave. He would eventually be forced to leave. He could not risk their friendship. There were so many reasons to not kiss Yugi that Yami Yugi went through all of them at once just to keep steady.

The fourth time, he felt like a man drowning upon seeing Yugi’s face. The shape of Yugi’s lips were all he could think about. There was no air in his lungs – a strange thing to feel when he had not had the need to breathe in so long. It was overwhelming to the point where he didn’t know what else to do but look away from Yugi as quickly as he could. It was strange – he had not been human in so long but he had never felt more alive than he did in this moment. What was also strange was that this moment was so regular, so normal. It could’ve been any conversation, really. In fact, he couldn’t even recall what it was. He just knew he wanted so bad to press his lips to Yugi’s, to taste him, to feel him close to him... it would be foolish, he reminded himself. It would be foolish.

The fifth time he almost kissed Yugi, it was an impulse upon seeing Yugi’s soul come back to him. After he had spent the past two days fearing that Yugi might never come back, it was such a relief to see Yugi again. As a result, fleeting impulse he had to suppress out of concern that it would be too exuberant of a reaction. Yugi was his friend and he would not ruin that for an impulse. It was an overwhelming one, however. It was one that he’d been suppressing for so long that it was starting to drive him wild. His partner was back, safe from harm, and all Yami wanted to do was to celebrate that by kissing him. By putting everything he could ever feel or say into a singular kiss. The urge to respond with a kiss was so strong that Yami dared not touch his partner, dared not do more than still himself. He was so grateful that he was back and he did not dare risk further harm to their relationship. He would not kiss him, no matter how much he wanted to.

The one time he did kiss Yugi, he lost himself in it. It was an impulse he had buried for so long that he could simply bear it no more. He had no restraint left in him to avoid it. Yugi was so close to him, his skin so soft under Yami’s hands that he could not help himself. In fact, the only thing in all of Egypt that Yami was sure of was that he loved his partner and that his partner’s strength gave him so much. He gave in, pressing his lips firmly to Yugi’s and for the first time in years, Yami felt warm all over. It was an exciting thrill to finally just kiss him that Yami’s mind went blank. He did not think at all of anything but how soft Yugi’s lips were against him, how nice it felt to press his body to Yugi’s, how _sweet_ Yugi is. And then he realized what he’d done long enough to pull away, regret settling deep in his stomach. Sure, he’d gotten to kiss Yugi as he’d always wanted but he has to have ruined their friendship beyond repair.

True to form, Yami began to overthink all the ways this could end badly. Yugi might hate him now, right? It would only make sense. Then again... as Yami learned fairly quickly, Yugi didn’t make sense. Instead of getting angry at him, Yugi smiled and the smile tugged at Yami’s heartstrings. Yami would crawl across broken glass and rusted nails just to see that smile. Then Yugi surprised him: Yugi kissed him again, pulling him in close, mumbling how glad he is to see Yami was okay. As far as Yami was concerned, he could never learn his name and be happy. He wondered how cruel fate must be if it chose this path for them. Still, for now, he could lose himself in what he should’ve done ages ago.


End file.
